Mask
by Amanda Lima
Summary: AU, Eles são completamente diferentes um do outro e não se suportam, mais vão ser obrigados a passar um bom tempo um com o outro. Ela é uma menina rica e mimada. Ele é um garoto pobre e trabalhador. Finn tem a oportunidade da sua vida, de ganhar uma bolsa de estudos pra melhor faculdade do país, porém pra isso ele vai ter que ajudar Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

Segunda feira, nove e meia da manhã... Terceiro tempo, aula de matemática.

Todos os alunos estão entediados, suspirando, querendo correr pra fora da sala de aula e isso porque não tivemos nem metade das aulas do dia ainda. Percebo que enquanto todos conversam distraídos eu sou o único que realmente presta atenção na aula e tenta resolver a equação complicada que o professor deixou no quadro. Ninguém aqui está realmente interessado na aula, ninguém veio aqui porque quer aprender e ser alguém na vida, eles vem à escola porque são obrigados, ou simplesmente porque querem fugir dos pais. Pode parecer estranho, mais eu sou a única pessoa que vem a escola querendo realmente aprender.  
_Senhor Hudson?_ o som do meu nome sendo chamado me fez despertar dos pensamentos e ignorar aquela maldita conta que eu tentava resolver a mais de dez minutos e não achava um resultado. Odiava quando não conseguia resolver um problema.  
Todo mundo da sala parou de conversar pra ver quem havia me chamado... Era o inspetor da escola, o senhor Xavier, ele não era uma pessoa muito amigável, tampouco divertida ou agradável. Ele era um cara mal, muito mal, e aproveitava qualquer motivo para ferrar com os estudantes. Eu nunca tive problemas com ele é claro, sempre mantive distancia dos problemas, eu odiava problemas. O que ele queria comigo?

_Senhor Hudson, venha comigo por favor_ ele ordenou sério, nada bom_ o diretor quer ver você.  
_Uh_ um coro de vozes quebrou o silencio que surgira de repente.  
O diretor? Me ver? Isso também nunca era um bom sinal... Eu não gostei muito disso, quer dizer, o que o diretor podia querer comigo? Eu costumava ser invisível aqui nessa escola. Bom, enquanto minha mente se enchia de perguntas, me levantei e saí da sala, seguindo o inspetor, deixando os cochichos dos meus colegas pra trás.  
Eu tentei perguntar o que o diretor queria comigo enquanto caminhávamos até lá, mais o inspetor Xavier não quis me dizer, na verdade ele me ignorou por completo, como se eu nem estivesse ali. Eu disse que ele era uma pessoa super educada. Suspirei impaciente, um monte de ideias mirabolantes me passando pela mente... Pra minha sorte chegamos.  
_Anda garoto, entra... Não vai querer deixá-lo esperando_ ordenou me encarando de cara feia.

_Senhor Berry?_ murmurei sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava surpreso.  
_Finn _ ele sorriu amigavelmente pra mim.  
Realmente aquela era nova... O que o dono da escola podia querer comigo? Quer dizer... Ele nunca aparecia por lá, somente em alguns eventos muito importantes, em raríssimas exceções. Acho que comecei a soar frio... Será que eu tinha feito algo errado?  
_Algum problema senhor Berry?_ perguntei preocupado_ eu fiz alguma coisa?  
_Não, não_ ele sorriu negando_ fique tranquilo rapaz, você não fez não fez nada errado... Na verdade, eu ouvi falar muito bem de você, e é por isso que esta aqui.  
_Desculpe, acho que não estou entendendo_ confessei confuso.  
_Porque não se senta pra que possamos conversar melhor?_ ele pediu sentando-se na cadeira do diretor.  
Eu obedeci e me sentei na cadeira, um pouco desconfortável com a situação, curioso pra saber o que ele queria comigo.  
_Eu dei uma olhada no seu histórico escolar_ ele disse mexendo em uns papéis_ suas notas são ótimas, dez em quase todas as matérias, exceto por educação artística que você tem nove.  
_Eu nunca fui muito bom em artes_ dei de ombros, aquela era a única matéria que manchava meu histórico perfeito, eu nunca consegui tirar um dez... Maldita seja a arte.

_Vejo também que você participa de todos os eventos escolares_ ele continuou falando_ é do time de basquete, de futebol e também de natação. Presidente do conselho estudantil, ganhador do prêmio de ciências da feira da escola cinco anos seguidos. É do clube de xadrez e ajuda o professor de matemática, monitorando alguns alunos com dificuldade. Além de nunca ter levado uma advertência e todos os professores o enxerem de elogios... Nem mesmo o senhor Xavier tem queixas sobre você... E ele tem queixas sobre todo mundo.  
_Eu tento ficar longe de encrencas_ expliquei me sentindo corar envergonhado_ estou tentando conseguir créditos para a faculdade, espero conseguir uma bolsa.  
_Você já tem alguma ideia de qual faculdade quer entrar?_ ele perguntou entrelaçando os dedos e escorando as mãos na mesa.  
_Estou em duvida entre Stanford e Harvard... As duas são ótimas faculdades e tem o curso que quero fazer... Direito.  
_São mesmo ótimas faculdades, vejo que você é um garoto decidido que sabe bem o que quer, isso é muito bom senhor Hudson.  
_Obrigado senhor Berry_ eu sorri meio jeito.  
_E se eu dissesse a você que posso lhe ajudar a entrar em Stanford?_ ele disse_ posso conseguir uma bolsa pra você.  
Fiquei em silencio um momento tentando absorver as palavras... Uma bolsa de estudos pra entrar em Stanford era tudo que eu queria e precisava. Aquela faculdade era uma das melhores e me custaria o olho da cara ter que pagar por ela.  
_Eu não entendo como_ confessei interessado.  
_Eu sou Reitor nessa faculdade, e um grande contribuinte, portanto minha palavra tem muita influencia por lá... O meu voto é crucial pra decidir os alunos que merecem uma bolsa, então é só eu falar sobre você e terá um lugar garantido. Você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente meu jovem... E ter alguém tão inteligente como você em nossa faculdade seria muito bom pra nossa imagem.  
_Eu não sei o que dizer_ eu falei nervoso... Não queria criar muitas esperanças.

_Não diga nada ainda, eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, quero que escute com atenção_ ele pediu e eu assenti_ tem uma aluna aqui da escola com dificuldade em algumas matérias, e eu preciso de um professor pra ela. Eu falei com todos os professores e todos me sugeriram você.  
_Quem é a aluna?_ eu perguntei curioso.  
_Minha filha_ ele respondeu tranquilamente.  
_Su-Sua filha?_ eu gaguejei... O dono da escola queria que eu desse aulas pra filha dele?_ esta falando da Rachel Berry?  
_Eu não tenho outro filho_ ele disse pacientemente.  
_Desculpe mais, não seria mais apropriado contratar um professor particular?_ questionei educadamente.  
_Eu já tentei isso, mais não deu certo, ela não se adaptou muito bem_ ele explicou calmamente_ então pensei que talvez fosse melhor se ela tivesse aula com um colega de classe, ela pode ficar mais a vontade, o seu jeito de ensinar pode ser mais fácil pra ela assimilar.  
_Não sei se é uma boa ideia_ eu disse receoso_ não somos exatamente amigos, só temos algumas aulas juntos... Ela pode não gostar.  
_Ela não tem que gostar de nada_ ele disse curto e grosso_ pense bem nisso senhor Hudson, é uma oportunidade e tanto. Você receberia um pagamento justo pelas aulas dadas, no mínimo três por dia, a semana toda... E no fim do semestre, se as notas dela tiverem realmente melhorado como espero, você teria a bolsa de estudos garantida. Não teria mais que se preocupar com gastos pra faculdade.

_Eu realmente não sei o que dizer.  
_Pode pensar se quiser, mais só tem até amanhã antes que eu procure outra pessoa_ ele se levantou da cadeira.  
Quando a oferta é demais o santo desconfia... Receber um pagamento pra dar aulas e ainda ter uma bolsa de estudos garantida, eu não podia perder tal oportunidade, sem isso talvez eu não conseguisse bancar a minha faculdade.  
_Espere_ eu pedi quando ele estava parado na porta pronto pra sair_ eu aceito... Eu dou as aulas pra sua filha.  
_Tomou a decisão certa senhor Hudson_ ele sorriu satisfeito_ você começa amanhã mesmo... Sabe onde fica minha casa?  
_Sei sim senhor_ qualquer um sabia onde ficava a mansão Berry, Hiram era o homem mais rico daquela cidade, senão do país todo... Era um bilionário dono de muitas empresas e sócio de outras mais.  
_Ótimo, esteja lá depois da aula... Três horas de aula no mínimo, seu pagamento será por semana assim como um teste que aplicarei em minha filha pra saber como se ela esta mesmo melhorando. Não falte.  
_Não senhor... E muito obrigada pela oportunidade_ eu disse sincero.  
_Não precisa agradecer, só não me decepcione_ ele pediu_ agora volte pra aula.

Eu sai da diretoria sem acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo comigo... Era a oportunidade da minha vida. Dar aulas pra filha do dono da escola não seria algo fácil, mais eu faria qualquer coisa pra alcançar meus objetivos. Até onde eu sabia Rachel Barbra Berry, ou Rachel Berry como gostava de ser chamada mandava nessa escola... Ela era uma dessas patricinhas metidas que acham que são melhores que todo mundo, eu tinha algumas aulas com ela... Artes, educação física e química, mais fora isso nunca a via... Na verdade ela sempre passava longe de mim, e eu agradecia por isso. Todos queriam ser amigos dela, ela era chefe das lideres de torcida, tinha uma vaga reservada no estacionamento e também uma mesa VIP no refeitório, e o almoço dela era diferente dos outros alunos... Ela não comia a mesma gororoba que agente, seu almoço era especial. Patético... Já podia prever como seria nosso tempo juntos, mais eu não a deixaria estragar a minha chance.  
Quando entrei novamente na sala de aula todos ficaram me olhando, provavelmente se perguntando o que o diretor queria comigo, esse povo era tão curioso, porque não cuidavam de suas vidas? Tentei prestar atenção na aula até que senti alguém cutucar meu ombro.  
_O que foi?_ eu perguntei, era Puck meu amigo.  
_O que o diretor queria com você?_ ele perguntou curioso.  
_Eu conto depois_ respondi simplesmente e ele não gostou da resposta, mais ficou quieto.  
Eu olhei pra frente e o professor tinha colocado no quadro a resposta do problema que eu estava tentando resolver mais cedo... Eu me xinguei mentalmente quando vi o erro que eu cometera, agora entendia porque não tinha conseguido resolver... Era fácil demais.

O resto das aulas se passou tranquilamente e assim que o sinal indicando o fim da aula tocou eu me levantei rapidamente sai da escola, agora que eu daria aulas particulares pra Rachel eu precisaria modificar todo o meu horário. Depois da escola eu ia trabalhar como garçom na lanchonete do Will. Ele era um cara rico, que tinha várias lanchonetes chiques espalhadas pela cidade, ele era um cara legal, era amigo do meus pais e por isso ele me ajudava... Depois que meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro ele me acolheu, me deu um emprego em uma das suas lanchonetes e me arrumou um lugar pra morar. Ele tem uma casa que fica perto da escola e do trabalho e me deixava morar nos fundos, em troca eu fazia alguns serviços pra ele, como limpar a piscina e cortar a grama... Graças a ele não tinha virado ladrão ou drogado, ele e sua esposa Emma me apoiaram quando precisei.  
_Hey Finn, chegou mais cedo hoje_ Will sorriu ao me ver.  
_Will, eu queria conversar uma coisa com você_ eu disse sem saber como pedir aquilo pra ele.  
_Pode falar filho, o que aconteceu?_ ele disse tranquilamente, sorrindo pra me encorajar.  
_É que o dono da minha escola falou comigo hoje, ele é Reitor na universidade de Stanford e disse que pode me arrumar uma bolsa de estudos lá, só que pra isso eu tenho que dar umas aulas particulares pra filha dele que tá com algumas dificuldades.  
_Isso é muito bom Finn_ ele disse contente por mim.

_Só que eu tenho que estar na casa dele pra dar as aulas todos os dias à tarde depois da escola, de duas as cinco_ expliquei_ é uma oportunidade imperdível, e eu queria saber se você por acaso não pode mudar o meu horário aqui na lanchonete... Eu posso vir pra cá depois que terminar de dar as aulas... Ai eu ficaria das cinco até a hora de fechar.  
_Bom, eu acho que posso fazer isso sim_ ele deu de ombros_ o Jacob estava mesmo querendo trocar de horário há um bom tempo, ele não gosta de servir a noite pois o movimento é maior. Mais você acha que dá conta de tudo?  
_Concerteza_ garanti a ele com convicção_ depois de a lanchonete fechar eu posso fazer o resto das tarefas, ou mesmo antes de ir pra escola... Eu prometo que dou conta de tudo.  
_Tudo bem Finn, fica tranquilo_ ele sorriu me confortando_ se você acha que consegue... A partir de amanhã você pode pegar o turno da noite, o importante é que você consiga a sua bolsa.  
_Oh, muito obrigada Will_ eu o abracei_ você é o cara.  
_Claro_ ele riu da minha empolgação_ agora vá servir garoto.  
Eu almocei rapidamente e então fui trabalhar... Passei a tarde servindo o pessoal na lanchonete, distraído imaginando como seria dali pra frente. Eu ganharia o salário que o Will me paga, mais o dinheiro pelas aulas, já seria uma grana boa. Quando acabou meu turno eu fui pra casa cuidar das outras tarefas... Cortei a grama, e enquanto cuidava da piscina Puck e Sam apareceram pra conversar... Os dois eram filhos do Will e da Emma e grandes amigos meus.

_E ai cara, você ficou de nos contar o que o diretor da escola queria com você_ Puck me lembrou.  
_Não era o diretor, era o dono da escola... O senhor Berry_ eu os corrigi_ ele quer que eu dê aulas particulares pra filha dele, em troca ele vai me pagar e me arrumar uma bolsa de estudos em Stanford.  
_Hey para tudo_ Sam pediu_ você vai dar aulas pra Rachel Berry?  
_Sim, o que tem?_ perguntei sem entender o espanto dele.  
_Cara, é a Rachel Berry ... Ele é só a garota mais linda e gostosa de toda a escola_ ele disse.  
Eu nunca tinha parado pra reparar nela, talvez por isso a afirmação dele não tenha significado nada.  
_E o que tem isso?_ perguntei sem mostrar interesse_ ela é uma patricinha e aposto que dar aulas pra ela vai ser um saco.  
_Isso não muda o fato de que ela é gostosa_ Puck disse rindo.  
_Nem que você é um pervertido_ eu resmunguei tacando um pouco de água neles.  
_Você é sortudo_ Sam comentou_ mais não acha um pouco demais? Quer dizer, você tem as aulas de manhã, vai dar aulas pra ela à tarde, trabalhar na lanchonete à noite e ainda fazer as tarefas aqui em casa... Você não cansa não é?  
_O esforço vale a pena_ dei de ombros.  
_Mais e a diversão como fica?_ Puck perguntou.  
_Eu me divirto... Do meu jeito_ respondi sem dar muita atenção.  
Eles não entendiam porque eu trabalhava e me dedicava tanto aos estudos... O caso é que eu estava cansado de depender dos outros. Eu era agradecido por tudo que fizeram por mim, mais eu queria ir pra faculdade, arrumar um emprego descente e comprar minha própria casa... E era assim que eu ia começar, trabalhando... Eu me divertiria depois.


	2. Chapter 2

- O QUE? - eu gritei sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo - isso é uma brincadeira não é?  
- Eu pareço estar brincando pra você? - meu pai disse sério.  
- Eu não preciso de um professor particular, ainda mais um... Nerd qualquer que o senhor encontrou por ai - disse zangada.  
A mais nova invenção do meu pai agora era me arrumar um professor particular, mais não um professor de verdade e sim um nerd que estudava na minha escola, fala sério, a última coisa que eu preciso no momento é perder o meu precioso tempo com um idiota qualquer. Se eu não conseguia aprender na escola, o que fazia meu pai pensar que eu poderia aprender fora dela? Ridículo.  
- Não me interessa o que você acha que precisa Rachel, eu já contratei o rapaz, e ele vai estar aqui amanhã depois da aula, e acho muito bom que você esteja pronta pra recebê-lo.

- Mais pai, isso não é justo - eu reclamei fazendo bico, às vezes isso funcionava.  
- Não adianta fazer essa cara Rachel - ele disse em tom autoritário ficando zangado - eu estou cansado desses seus caprichos, você passa o dia todo no shopping com suas amiguinhas e não estuda, agora chega... Se você não fizer essas aulas e melhorar suas notas até o fim do semestre eu vou cortar os seus cartões de crédito, sua mesada e não vou mais pagar aquelas estúpidas aulas de teatro esta me entendendo?

Eu o encarei sem acreditar que ele estava mesmo fazendo aquilo comigo... Como eu viveria sem minha mesada e sem minhas aulas?  
- UH eu te odeio - deixei escapar sem querer no meio da raiva e sai do escritório batendo a porta.  
Eu subi correndo até o meu quarto e me joguei na cama... Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra me livrar dessas aulas particulares, assim eu teria menos tempo pra praticar interpretação. Ao contrário do que meu pai pensava, eu não passava o dia todo no shopping com minhas amigas - pelo menos não boa parte do tempo - e sim treinando atuação. Pois é, esse era o meu sonho, ser uma atriz e não cuidar dos negócios da família como meu pai esperava que eu fizesse. Como ele não tivera um filho homem, sobrou o fardo pra mim, mais eu não servia pra isso, eu não tinha nascido pra viver sentada atrás de uma mesa de escritório, eu tinha nascido pra brilhar, ser famosa e adorada por todos.  
Meu pai não sabia o que eu fazia no meu tempo livre, quer dizer, pra ele o teatro era um Hobby pra mim, eu não tinha coragem de dizer a ele que era o que eu queria fazer da vida, a única que sabia era minha mãe, e os empregados da casa e minhas amigas também... Melhor dizendo, meu pai era o único que não sabia. Todos me davam apoio e me ajudavam a seguir o meu sonho sem que ele descobrisse, mais eu não sabia até quando poderia esconder.

- Rach - ergui os olhos pra ver minha mãe parada na porta me encarando.  
- Mãe - eu me levantei da cama e corri até ela - você precisa falar com o papai... Precisa tirar essa ideia da cabeça dele.  
- Eu não acho que posso fazê-lo mudar de ideia querida - Shelby se desculpou.  
- Mãe, eu não preciso dessas aulas, a senhora sabe disso... Tente o fazer entender, por favor - eu implorei.  
- Querida, você sabe o que seu pai pensa sobre o seu problema, ele não vai deixar pra lá... O melhor que você pode fazer é assistir essas aulas, tentar melhorar suas notas e não discutir com ele, a não ser que esteja disposta a perder sua mesada, seus cartões e suas aulas... Você escolhe, pode ser do jeito fácil ou do difícil.  
- Ah que ódio - resmunguei irritada - isso é injusto mãe. Eu não quero ter aula com esse garoto... Aposto que é um nerd esquisito e chato, e se ele for um psicopata?  
- Claro, ele vai atacá-la com seus livros - Shelby zombou - você esta fazendo tempestade em copo d'água.  
- Pode ao menos tentar conversar com ele mãe? Por mim? - insisti fazendo minha melhor carinha de pidona.  
- Eu vou tentar - minha mãe me garantiu - mais não prometo resultados, você conhece bem o seu pai.  
- Oh, obrigada mãe - eu sorri e a abracei - a senhora é incrível.  
Eu a soltei e corri de volta pra cama, me jogando no meio das almofadas e alcançando o telefone.  
- O que vai fazer? - minha mãe perguntou curiosa.  
- Preciso fazer compras, urgentemente - expliquei discando o número das minhas amigas.  
- Você não existe - ela revirou os olhos e saiu do quarto.

Eu liguei pras minhas amigas... Quinn e Santana e pedi que elas viessem até minha casa pra que fossemos juntas ao shopping. Sempre que eu estava estressada, o melhor remédio era ir às compras, eu me sentia bem imediatamente. Quinn e Santana eram como irmãs pra mim, éramos tipo uma coisa só, fazíamos tudo juntas. Eu era cercada de gente na escola, todos querendo ser meus amigos e me agradar, mais amigas de verdade apenas Quinn e Santana, nelas eu podia confiar de verdade. Quando se é rico e bem sucedido como minha família é difícil quem gosta de você de verdade, mais com o tempo eu aprendi a diferenciar... Não tenho ilusões de que todos que andam comigo me amem de verdade, alguns apenas sentem inveja, mais esse é o preço que se paga ao ser popular. Eu não ligava pros outros, só o que importava pra mim... Era eu mesma. Podem chamar de egoísmo, mais é assim que se sobrevive na selva.  
- O que aconteceu? - as meninas perguntaram quando estávamos dentro do carro, eu tinha meu próprio carro, cor de rosa, a minha cara, mais quando estressada preferia não dirigir, então pedi que o chofer do meu pai nos levasse.  
- Meu pai enlouqueceu - eu disse de mau humor - ele contratou um nerd maluco pra me dar aulas particulares, ele quer que eu melhore minhas notas ou vai cortar minha mesada e minhas aulas.  
- Deus, que maldade - Quinn disse horrorizada.  
- Eu sei - fiz bico - não sei o que fazer pra que ele mude de ideia, ele esta decidido.  
- Seu pai tem um temperamento difícil, acho que o melhor a fazer é obedecer e esperar que ele perceba como essa ideia é estúpida e completamente ridícula - Santana disse.  
- Talvez você tenha razão, talvez ele perceba como esta sendo cruel - eu disse esperançosa.

Santana era muito sábia, sempre que uma de nós precisava de um bom conselho era só procurar por ela, ela sempre sabia o que dizer pra te fazer sentir melhor. Santana também vem de uma família rica, a segunda mais rica depois da minha. O pai dela é dono de várias lojas espalhadas pelo mundo todo, e a mãe dela uma estilista mega famosa, a minha preferida por sinal, juntos eles formam uma dupla imbatível... É bom ser melhor amiga dela, ganhamos prioridade e descontos nas lojas, além de presentes caros e de bom gosto, não que eu precise disso.  
Quinn também é de família muito rica, seu pai é dono de uma empresa mega importante, eu não sei exatamente o que ele faz - não me interessa mesmo - mais sei que é importante. Quinn é a mais divertida de nós, ela esta sempre nos divertindo com suas piadinhas e se eu precisar de um conselho de moda é só falar com ela... Santana é a filha da estilista, mais Quinn é que tem um gosto incrível, ninguém melhor do que ela sabe combinar.  
Assim que chegamos ao shopping o primeiro lugar onde fomos foi a uma joalheria, eu precisava urgentemente de joias novas.  
- O que acham desse anel? - eu perguntei enquanto movia a mão, admirando a peça.  
- É lindo, isso é um rubi? – Santana perguntou.  
- É sim, é uma peça exclusiva - eu disse sorrindo - vai combinar com o meu esmalte vermelho.

- E esse cordão? - Quinn perguntou mostrando a joia pra nós - é lindo né? A propósito, eu vou sair com o Puck no sábado, ah acho que prefiro esse aqui - ela falou rápido se afastando um pouco de nós.  
- Você disse que vai o que? - eu perguntei correndo atrás dela e a impedindo de fugir de mim.  
- Ele me convidou pra sair - ela fez careta - eu não resisti... Ele é tão lindo, com aquele moicano.  
- Uh, já estava na hora - Santana disse animada - isso merece uma comemoração e vamos precisar encontrar a roupa perfeita, você precisa estar arrasando nesse encontro.  
- Vão me ajudar? - ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro - concordamos.  
Enquanto dávamos à volta no shopping comprando tudo que víamos pela frente Quinn contou como foi que eles marcaram aquele encontro. Ela era apaixonada pelo Puck há um bom tempo, mais ele nunca se manifestara. Ele era um bom partido, rico, o pai era dono de várias lanchonetes pela cidade e era bonito... A combinação perfeita.  
Nós compramos roupas, joias, sapatos, bolsas... Fomos ao salão de beleza e demos um jeito nos cabelos e fizemos as unhas, aquela tarde maravilhosa me ajudou a relaxar e até me esqueci da loucura do meu pai por um tempo. Eu ainda estava contando com o fato de que minha mãe falaria com ele, talvez ela o fizesse desistir, mais de qualquer forma eu daria um jeito de não ter que fazer essas aulas estúpidas, eu não precisava disso.

Quando acabamos as compras, eu e as meninas paramos em uma lanchonete do shopping pra comer alguma coisa, estávamos um pouco cansadas pelo peso das sacolas, eu tinha que lembrar de trazer alguém da próxima vez pra carregar as bolsas pra mim.  
- Então Rach, como vai o Jesse? - Santana perguntou enquanto bebia um gole de sua coca-cola Light.  
- Eu não sei - respondi simplesmente, não demonstrando muito interesse.  
- Como assim não sabe? - Quinn me encarou como se eu fosse maluca.  
- Não falo com ele desde que terminamos - dei de ombros mordendo uma batata frita, eu me arrependeria de ingerir toda aquela gordura depois, mais compensaria na hora do jantar.  
- Vocês terminaram? - Santana arregalou os olhos surpresa - mais por quê? – Jesse St. James era meu namorado, ou ex-namorado agora, eu terminara com ele há algumas semanas. Nós namoramos por uns sete meses, mas ele era chato demais, rico e lindo devo acrescentar, mais extremamente chato, ele não sabia se divertir e não me dava á atenção que eu queria. Eu não estava à procura de alguém que falasse o tempo todo de si mesmo e dos negócios do pai e sim de um cara que gostasse de mim de verdade e me fizesse sentir uma mulher... O Jesse não entendia disso.

- Ele é um gato, mais não tem pegada nenhuma - eu revirei os olhos - eu preciso de um homem de verdade.  
- Tenho uns gatos na minha lista pra te arrumar se você estiver afim – Santana informou divertida - a fila é grande amiga, homem atrás de você é o que não falta, é só falar e eu arrumo rapidinho.  
- Não preciso disso agora - sorri agradecida - preciso me concentrar em me livrar do professor que meu pai me arrumou, eu me preocuparei com namorados depois.  
Santana estava certa, eu só precisava estalar os dedos pra arrumar um novo namorado, mais meu objetivo agora era salvar minhas aulas de interpretação e minha mesada, elas eram minha prioridade no momento e enquanto comíamos varias maneiras de fazer esse professor novo desistir me passaram pela cabeça, se meu pai não cedesse então atacaria do outro lado, mais de um jeito ou de outro eu acabaria vencendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Terça feira. Aquele seria o primeiro dia que eu daria aula para a filha do senhor Berry.  
Acordei mais cedo que de costume, pois agora com esse novo emprego eu teria mais coisas pra fazer e muito menos tempo. Cuidei primeiro das tarefas que eu fazia todos os dias na casa do Will, mas como havia cuidado da maior parte ontem à tarde não demorei muito tempo lá. Assim que terminei tomei um banho rápido e praticamente engoli o café da manhã, arrumei meu material pras aulas de hoje e o que eu precisaria depois da escola também e então corri pra pegar o ônibus.  
Puck e Sam sempre me ofereciam carona no carro deles até a escola, algumas vezes eu aceitava mais a verdade é que não me sentia bem aceitando favores ou ajuda de ninguém, eu gostava de fazer tudo sozinho e batalhar pelo que era meu, por isso estava juntando dinheiro pra comprar um carro, o que é claro demoraria pois meu salário não era grande coisa. Pra minha sorte o ônibus não demorou a aparecer e cheguei à escola antes que o sino batesse, e tive um tempo pra estudar um pouco e revisar o dever de casa.  
As aulas daquele dia não foram difíceis, tivemos inglês, biologia e história, eu era bom nessas matérias e depois de pensar um pouco decidi que as aulas que eu daria a tarde seriam as mesmas que aprendemos de manhã, assim eu poderia reforçar o que o professor ensinara e talvez fosse mais fácil pra minha aluna assimilar. Devo confessar que estava um pouco receoso sobre dar aulas pra filha do dono da escola, eu tinha medo de fazer algo errado e perde aquela grande chance, mais eu precisava pensar positivo.

- E ai cara, carona pra casa? - Puck perguntou caminhando ao meu lado em direção a saída da escola.  
- Não, não, eu vou pegar um ônibus, vou pra casa do senhor Berry, as aulas começam hoje - expliquei.  
- Ah é mesmo, eu tinha me esquecido - ele fez careta - boa sorte com isso, eu acho que você vai precisar.  
- Obrigado, também acho que vou precisar - concordei.  
Nós nos separamos então, Puck foi pro estacionamento buscar seu carro e eu pro ponto de ônibus, eu tive sorte que ele não demorou a aparecer, eu não queria me atrasar no primeiro dia. A mansão dos Berry não era muito longe da escola e não demorou tanto quanto eu pensava. A mansão era enorme, só por fora parecia um palácio, o portão da frente também era bem grande e estava trancado, tinha um segurança mal encarado na porta, de óculos escuros, terno e aparência nada amigável, eu me senti num filme policial barato, eu não entendia essa gente rica, juro que não.  
- O que você quer garoto? -o segurança perguntou tomando uma postura um tanto... Ameaçadora.  
- Sou Finn Hudson - expliquei forçando um sorriso - estou aqui pra dar aulas particulares pra senhorita Berry, o senhor Berry que me contratou.  
- Tudo bem, ele me avisou sobre você, pode entrar - ele caminhou até o portão e o abriu pra mim.  
- Obrigado - sorri de novo, mas ele não deu atenção, esperando que eu passasse de uma vez.

Demorei uns dois minutos pra atravessar o pátio e chegar à entrada da mansão, lá eu toquei a campainha e fiquei esperando. Uma senhora veio me atender, ela usava um vestido preto, o cabelo estava preso num coque e ela estava de avental, devia ser empregada da casa. Uma mansão como aquela devia precisar de muitos empregados.  
- Eu sou Finn, o novo professor da Rachel.  
- Pode entrar, a Senhora Berry esta esperando o senhor na sala de estar - ela sorriu e me deixou passar, pelo menos era mais educada que aquele segurança lá na porta.  
Eu entrei na mansão e enquanto seguia a empregada até a sala de estar não pude deixar de ficar boquiaberto com a beleza e imensidão da casa, eu nunca vi tantos objetos caros juntos num lugar só, dava até medo de esbarrar em alguma coisa sem querer. Quando chegamos à sala a senhora Berry, mãe da Rachel, que eu já vira algumas poucas vezes estava me esperando na sala.  
- Você deve ser o Finn - ela sorriu ao me ver e veio até mim, estendendo a mão pra me cumprimentar.  
- É um prazer conhecê-la senhora Berry.  
- Por favor, me chame de Shelby - ela disse docemente - a minha filha já vai descer - e se virou na direção da escada pra poder chamá-la - Rachel, venha aqui.  
Fez-se um silencio agradável enquanto esperávamos que Rachel aparecesse. Shelby me fez algumas poucas perguntas, nada que me deixasse desconfortável, ela era uma senhora muito simpática, eu esperava que a filha dela fosse assim também, embora pelo que já vira até agora duvidasse muito disso.

- Mãe - ouvimos a voz dela e então nos viramos novamente pra escada pra vê-la descer.  
A primeira coisa que pensei quando a vi? "Meu Deus, a Barbie existe, ela é uma pessoa real", e só então reparei como ela era linda.  
Eu já conhecia Rachel, mas em todos esses anos na mesma escola eu nunca falara diretamente com ela e nem parara pra prestar atenção, na verdade nada que tivesse haver com ela me interessava. Mas agora ali tão perto eu entendi o que meus amigos viam nela, Rachel era realmente linda, eu não podia negar. Ela estava usando um vestido cor de rosa, com a saia rodada, nas mãos tinha luvas de renda preta e nos pés uma sandália de salto enorme. Os cabelos pretos estavam jogados de lado, com leves cachos nas postas e ela usava várias joias também.  
- O que achou mãe? - ela perguntou sorridente, dando uma volta pra que a mãe pudesse ver melhor e ignorando minha presença.  
- Esta linda querida - Shelby garantiu sorrindo pra filha.  
- Comprei no shopping ontem com as meninas, é perfeito não é? - ela disse batendo palminhas e só então reparando que eu estava parado ali lhe observando - quem é esse?  
- Oh, eu quase esqueci – Shelby se desculpou - esse é Finn, o seu professor particular.

- O que? - ela praticamente gritou, arregalando os olhos de susto e até eu me espantei - eu pensei que você tinha conversando com o papai, mãe a senhora me prometeu - ela gemeu inconformada.  
- Eu falei com ele - Shelby garantiu - mas sabe como o Hiram é quando põe alguma coisa na cabeça, não consegui fazê-lo mudar de ideia, vai ter que assistir as aulas querida, porém... - ela sorriu - convenci ele que as aulas deveriam ser apenas dia de semana, então você tem todo o fim de semana livre.  
- Só isso? - ela resmungou nada satisfeita com a resposta - o fim de semana? Mãe, qual é, eu não quero fazer essas aulas estúpidas com... - seu olhar me analisou por um instante dos pés a cabeça – ele - completou a frase com uma careta de nojo.  
Então o encanto se desfez, ela era bonita, mas como eu esperava também era uma chata mimada e mal educada. Eu começava a achar que aquelas aulas seriam um pouco mais complicadas do que eu havia pensado. Eu tive vontade de dar meia volta e ir embora, mas eu não desistiria tão fácil, afinal era uma bolsa pra Stanford que estava em jogo ali.  
- Se não quiser perder sua mesada e outras coisas, é melhor fazer as aulas e parar de reclamar - Shelby disse agora com mais autoridade - agora vá lá pra cima, pegue suas coisas e desça pra assistir a aula que Finn esta esperando, anda logo.  
- Uh, eu não acredito nisso - ela deu as costas e subiu as escadas batendo o pé como uma criança malcriada teria feito.  
- Sua filha é um amor - eu comentei cinicamente com um meio sorriso e Shelby riu junto comigo.

- Ela tem um temperamento um tanto complicado - ela fez uma careta engraçada - bem, eu tenho que resolver umas coisas agora, só volto mais tarde, fique a vontade esta bem?  
- Vai me deixar aqui sozinho? - brinquei fingindo desespero.  
- Boa sorte - ela deu um tapinha no meu ombro - você vai precisar.  
Shelby saiu da sala e me deixou lá sozinho a espera da patricinha, Deus no que eu me meti? Caminhei até uma mesa que tinha no canto da sala e coloquei minhas coisas sobre a mesa, enquanto esperava resolvi dar uma olhada na matéria e decidir o que ensinaria a ela primeiro, pensei em começar fazendo umas perguntas pra ter uma noção do que ela já sabia e o que eu precisaria ensinar.  
Me distraí enquanto lia os livros, foi o som do salto alto batendo no chão que me alertou pra chegada de minha aluna, ela jogou os livros na mesa com raiva o que provocou um barulho alto e acabei me assustando. Rachel tinha trocado de roupa e agora usava uma saia preta de renda com uma blusa cor de rosa, ela não parecia nada contente.  
- Oi - a cumprimentei com um sorriso, tentando ao máximo ser educado.  
- Olhe aqui, vamos direto ao assunto - ela escorou as duas mãos na mesa se inclinando levemente na minha direção - você não quer estar aqui e eu também não, obviamente temos coisas muito melhores pra fazer, ao menos eu tenho. Então nada de sorrisos pro meu lado, essa coisa de aula não vai durar, só temos que sobreviver pelas próximas três horas enquanto eu penso como me livrar dessa idiotice que meu pai arrumou.

- Desculpe - eu me levantei pra encará-la - não sei qual o seu problema com o seu pai, mas não tenho nada haver com isso, eu só vim até aqui pra dar aulas, você vai ter que descontar sua raiva em outra pessoa. E enquanto seu pai não vier até mim e disser que não preciso dar as aulas, eu vou fazer... Então, porque não começamos logo com isso?  
Ela não pareceu nada contente com meu discurso e pensei que fosse soltar fogo pelos olhos pela forma assassina como me encarava, mas ela se sentou na cadeira e cruzou os braços, batendo o pé no chão com impaciência. Eu me sentei também, e desviei os olhos pros livros pra decidir por onde começar... História, não tão complicado.  
- Então, nós aprendemos um pouco hoje sobre a Revolução Americana de 1776, não fazemos essa aula juntos, mas a matéria é basicamente a mesma - eu comentei - pode me dizer o que você entendeu sobre o assunto?  
Ela me olhou como se estivesse terrivelmente entediada - Eu sei lá, um bando de idiotas se revoltou por algum motivo que não me interessa nenhum pouco e ai houve uma guerra e um monte de gente morreu? - ela respondeu com um sorriso cínico no rosto.  
Dessa vez fui eu que fiquei entediado, soltei um longo suspiro percebendo que aquilo ia ser muito, muito mais difícil do que eu pensara inicialmente. Mas ignorei tudo e comecei a dar minha aula, explicando pra ela o que havia sido na verdade a Revolução. Inicialmente ela ficou me encarando de um jeito que pensei estar interessada no que eu dizia, mas então desviou os olhos pra unhas e passou a me ignorar, eu odiava isso, quando eu falava e alguém não me dava atenção... Por eu fui aceitar essa maldita proposta?

- Você podia ao menos fingir que esta prestando atenção.  
- O que? - ela ergueu os olhos e me encarou confusa.  
- Você não presta atenção no que eu falo - disse irritado - seu pai não vai me pagar se você não estiver aprendendo, podia ao menos tentar um pouquinho, não é tão difícil.  
- Porque eu faria alguma coisa por você? Eu não quero fazer essas aulas e não gosto de você - deu de ombros.  
- Eu deveria me ofender com isso? - sorri cinicamente.  
- A maioria das pessoas se ofenderia - ela disse tranquilamente - mas eu não me importo com o que você pensa ou não.  
- Você é sempre assim chata e arrogante com todo mundo? - questionei na cara de pau.  
- Só com as pessoas que eu não gosto - ela respondeu sem se deixar abalar.  
Revirei os olhos e peguei outro livro - vamos tentar outra matéria agora, Biologia, talvez isso facilite.  
- Se pensar assim faz você se sentir melhor, vá em frente - ela provocou - esta perdendo seu tempo.  
E cada vez eu gostava menos dela, que garota irritante. Mas mantive a compostura e continuei com minha aula, pelo menos estava fazendo meu trabalho, se saísse alguma coisa errada não seria por falta de esforço. Durante as horas seguintes eu percebi que algumas vezes Rachel até que prestava atenção no que eu dizia, fazia algumas caretas e comentários - idiotas, devo dizer, mas comentários - porém depois acabava se distraindo com alguma coisa fútil e me deixava falando novamente sozinho. Assim o que fizemos a maior parte do tempo foi discutir um com o outro quem era mais chato e irritante. E ela estava ganhando de lavada.

- Oh, olha só - ela fez uma careta olhando pro relógio como se estivesse decepcionada - cinco horas, acabou o nosso tempo, que peninha não é mesmo? - ela se levantou da cadeira - tchau.  
- Hey... - eu não pude falar nada, ela já tinha sumido - foi um prazer te conhecer também Barbie.  
Resmunguei sozinho enquanto recolhia minhas coisas, foram às três horas mais longas e mal gastas da minha vida, sim um desperdício de tempo onde eu poderia estar fazendo algo muito mais útil.  
- Então como foi à aula? - me virei e encontrei Shelby na porta me observando.  
- Não vai querer saber - fiz careta.  
- Eu disse que ela tinha um temperamento complicado, precisa de paciência - ela disse – Rachel ainda não assimilou a ideia do pai, mas uma hora vai acabar se rendendo.  
- Sorte que não costumo desistir tão fácil - sorri achando agradável conversar com ela, porque a filha não era simpática como a mãe? - acho que nos vemos amanhã.  
- Acho que sim - ela riu - tchau Finn.  
Sim, eu não ia desistir, ia ser bem mas difícil do que eu esperava conseguir aquela bolsa, mas já tinha passado por dificuldades muito maiores e não seria uma patricinha mimada que ia me derrubar, ela ia ver que com Finn Hudson não se brinca.


	4. Chapter 4

Acordei cedo como todos os dias pra – infelizmente - ir à escola, tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, vesti o uniforme da escola que eu particularmente odiava, mas era obrigada a usar, ele era totalmente brega, mas eu dei o meu jeito. Arrumei meu cabelo, minha maquiagem e minhas joias, peguei minha mochila e desci as escadas em direção à cozinha, o meu sorriso se desfez quando vi meu pai tomando café da manhã tranquilamente... Aquele destruidor de sonhos.  
- Bom dia filha – minha mãe sorriu e veio me dar um beijo.  
- Bom dia mãe - eu peguei uma barrinha de cereal e dei uma mordida, eu estava evitando comer demais.  
- Não vai falar com seu pai? - ela perguntou me lançando um olhar estranho, mas eu ignorei.  
- Não tenho nada pra falar com ele - resmunguei e me virei pra sair da cozinha.  
- Não adianta fazer pirraça - ele murmurou sem tirar os olhos do jornal - isso não vai mudar nada.  
Ignorei e sai de casa irritada, se ele pensava que ia ficar por isso mesmo estava enganado. Fui dirigindo meu carro até a escola e o estacionei na minha vaga VIP, reservada especialmente pra mim, ser filha do dono da escola tinha seus privilégios e eu, é claro, aproveitava. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores todos sorriam pra mim, alguns sorrisos eu sabia eram falsos, a maioria por assim dizer, eu conhecia os podres de cada um deles, e a maioria me tratava bem só pra não se dar mal, era como funcionava.

Santana e Quinn me esperavam na porta da sala de aula como costumavam fazer todos os dias, elas sorriram ao me ver.

- Bom dia Rachel - nos cumprimentamos com um beijinho no rosto.  
- Bom dia meninas - eu sorri pra elas, eram a única coisa boa na escola.  
- Como foi à aula ontem? - Santana perguntou claramente curiosa.  
- Terrível - revirei os olhos ao lembrar - esse cara que meu pai arrumou é bem mais persistente do que eu esperava, geralmente os professores se cansam de mim no primeiro dia quando percebem que eu não estou lhes dando atenção e esse garoto é muito petulante pro meu gosto, me chamou de chata e arrogante.  
- Um nerd petulante? - Quinn ergueu as sobrancelhas - eu nunca vi isso na vida.  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso - disse irritada - quero esquecer que tenho outra aula hoje, eu preciso pensar em alguma coisa pra me livrar dele, mas ainda não me ocorreu nada.  
- Sei que você vai dar o seu jeito - Santana sorriu - você sempre dá.  
O sinal indicando o inicio das aulas tocou e nós entramos, foi difícil pra mim prestar atenção nas aulas, eu bem que tentei mas em alguns minutos acabava viajando e pensando em outras coisas. Por sorte nenhum professor me incomodou fazendo perguntas, eles tinham medo de importunar a filha do dono da escola, ninguém queria perder o emprego, era fácil demais manipular essa gente, chegava a ser entediante às vezes.

Depois do intervalo fomos à aula de natação, era na aula de educação física e o era o mesmo professor, por isso ele alternava, uma semana natação e outra futebol ou qualquer outro desses jogos que eu odiava. Nós meninas tínhamos posto o maiô vermelho, uniforme obrigatório pra essa aula e agora estávamos sentadas na arquibancada esperando. O professor Martin sempre nos dividia em grupos, primeiro os meninos - porque eles competiam em jogos idiotas da escola e precisavam treinar - e depois nós. A aula era basicamente a mesma coisa sempre, ele mandava que déssemos cinco voltas na piscina, de um lado ao outro, quem fosse mais rápido ganhava uma medalha fajuta que o professor arranjou e tinha direito a ficar livre da próxima aula, era o único motivo pelo qual eu fazia aquela, e bem... Eu gostava de nadar, mas na piscina da minha casa onde não entrava aquele bando de malucos.  
- Eu adoro essa aula - Santana comentou de repente mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto observava o time de natação masculino conversando com o professor, todos sarados de corpos molhados usando apenas uma sunga azul, o uniforme deles - sinceramente, é a melhor parte da minha semana.  
- Se controla Santana – eu pus a mão no queixo dela e o levantei um pouco -você esta babando.  
Ela me mostrou a língua como uma criancinha faria e nós três rimos juntas.

Passei a observar os meninos também e enquanto meus olhos analisavam um por um acabei reparando em algo que em tanto tempo nunca notara: Finn, o meu novo professor particular era da equipe de natação. Eu nem sabia que ele existia até ontem, mas naquele momento não pude evitar observá-lo. Ele estava junto com o resto da equipe discutindo algo com o professor, usando apenas a sunga, os cabelos negros molhados e bagunçados e o corpo sarado molhado. Ele podia ser nerd e irritante, mas era tremendamente gato e eu não tinha prestado atenção ontem, devia ser o mais gostoso da equipe, com o peitoral definido.  
- O que esta olhando? - ouvi Quinn perguntar e percebi que sem querer estava viajando enquanto observava o Finn.  
- Meu novo professor - respondi sem desviar os olhos dele, como alguém tão irritante e nerd podia ser tão incrivelmente gostoso? Aquilo não estava certo, nerds deviam ser esquisitos, usar óculos enormes e ter espinhas e não ser esportistas gatos.  
- Qual deles? - Santana perguntou tentando adivinhar quem seria.  
- O segundo da direita pra esquerda - respondi apontando discretamente_ o que esta com os óculos na mão.  
As duas olharam juntas e analisaram o menino, depois viraram o rosto pra me encarar surpresas.  
- Tá brincando - Santana disse espantada – Finn Hudson é o seu professor? Ele é o melhor nadador que temos.  
- Você disse que ele era nerd - Quinn me lembrou.  
- E ele é - dei de ombros e revirou os olhos - devia vê-lo falando sobre aquela maldita revolução.  
- Você esqueceu de comentar que ele era fodidamente gostoso - ela protestou - ele não é muito popular é verdade, mas é lindo.  
- Pode acabando com essa empolgação - eu disse pras duas - eu proíbo vocês de gostarem dele.  
- Mas por quê? - elas fizeram um biquinho engraçado como se estivessem decepcionadas.

- Porque eu não gosto dele - respondi como se aquilo fosse óbvio - nada de amizade ou gracinhas pra cima dele, ele esta oficialmente na minha lista negra por ser chato, irritante, petulante e idiota.  
- Tudo bem, nós odiamos ele - Quinn concordou sem discussões - mas isso não me impede de achá-lo gostoso.  
- Ele é bem dotado também - Santana brincou cutucando Quinn e soltando uma risadinha maliciosa.  
Revirei os olhos decidida a ignorar as duas, mas elas tinham razão, ele era incrivelmente lindo, mas que meu último namorado idiota e sem graça, mas ainda era um chato e estava mancomunado com meu pai e isso o tornava meu inimigo. Ficamos lá olhando enquanto os meninos terminavam suas voltas e Finn era o mais rápido deles, assim ganhou a medalha e o direito de faltar à próxima aula embora eu duvidasse muito que ele fosse fazê-lo, nerds eram sempre nerds.  
Depois de alguns longos minutos finalmente chegou à vez das meninas nadarem.  
- Vamos meninas, já conhecem o esquema, cinco voltas - o professor disse e depois me encarou - Rachel querida, você precisa usar a touca, faz parte do uniforme, nada de cabelos soltos na piscina.  
- Mas essa touca amassa o meu cabelo - resmunguei fazendo bico - eu fui ao salão anteontem.  
- São as regras Rachel, sinto muito - ele se desculpou, eu levava numa boa porque o senhor Martin era nosso professor mais divertido, então eu deixava passar, eu iria ao salão de novo depois - dois minutos meninas, andem logo.

O professor se afastou um instante pra verificar alguma coisa que não era do meu interesse e enquanto nós meninas nos preparávamos pra mergulhar os meninos ficaram parados ali nos observando, inclusive meu novo professor que não desgrudava os olhos de mim, eu não sei exatamente porque, mas ele me irritava profundamente... Talvez fosse o simples fato de o meu pai gostar dele, nós garotas gostamos de contrariar, principalmente eu.  
- O que você esta olhando? - eu me virei pra encará-lo enquanto ajeitava a touca.  
- Nada Barbie - ele respondeu e parecia querer rir - só estou surpreso que seu maiô não seja cor de rosa.  
- Infelizmente não me deixaram mudar a cor do uniforme - respondi tranquilamente sem me deixar abalar pelo comentário engraçadinho - e se esta tentando me ofender me chamando de Barbie esta perdendo seu tempo, pra mim é um elogio.  
Ele ergueu a sobrancelha como se eu tivesse dito um absurdo, garoto estúpido.  
- Vocês se conhecem? – Mike, o capitão do time de basquete e também da equipe de natação perguntou.  
- Eu sou o...  
- Não te interessa - interrompi antes que ele espalhasse que era meu professor particular, ele pareceu entender, pois ficou calado, agradeci por isso - agora saiam que estão me atrapalhando.  
Eu fiz um gesto com as mãos pra que saíssem da minha frente e me preparei pra mergulhar.

Infelizmente eu não consegui ganhar, cheguei em segundo lugar e seria obrigada a participar da aula semana que vem, mas eu teria de superar isso também. O resto das aulas foi entediante também, normalmente eu desejaria que o tempo passasse depressa pra eu poder ir pra cada, mas lembrei que teria que ver aquele nerd de novo e estudar mais então desejei simplesmente poder desaparecer, ou ser filha de um bilionário menos irritante, pena que sonhos são apenas sonhos.  
No fim das aulas fui ao estacionamento buscar meu carro, joguei minha mochila lá dentro e me preparava pra sair quando Finn apareceu do meu lado e sorriu pra mim como se fosse meu amigo ou coisa do tipo, se ele não tivesse um sorriso tão lindo eu poderia ter quebrado os dentes dele, não estava de muito bom humor hoje.  
- Oi - ele disse sorrindo.  
- O que esta fazendo aqui? - perguntei o encarando - porque está sorrindo pra mim?  
- Porque eu sou uma pessoa educada e simpática? - ele disse cinicamente - porque você não sorri?  
- Porque não tenho motivos pra isso no momento, agora sai, podem nos ver juntos - resmunguei e girei a chave pra ligar o carro.

- Espera - ele pediu - pensei que poderia me dar uma carona.  
- Porque pensou isso?  
- Porque vamos pro mesmo lugar - ele revirou os olhos - vai demorar se eu tiver que pegar um ônibus.  
- E você continua falando como se eu me importasse - abri meu melhor sorriso cínico.  
- Deixe de ser chata Barbie, vai me dar à carona ou não? - ele cruzou os braços esperando.  
Eu devia admitir, esse garoto era corajoso e petulante, ninguém naquela escola ousava me chatear ou desafiar, mas ele não parecia se importar com as consequências... Eu odiava e gostava disso ao mesmo tempo.  
- Entra de uma vez - ordenei sem olhar pra ele.  
- Obrigada - ele disse e entrou no carro sentando no banco do passageiro - seu carro não é um pouco rosa demais?  
- Cala a boca se não quiser ir a pé, eu gosto de rosa e você não tem nada com isso.  
Ele se calou, mas eu podia ver que ainda estava rindo, ele estava tentando me irritar de propósito, diabos que vontade de esganar alguém. Acelerei e sai o mais depressa que pude da escola pra não correr o risco de alguém nos ver, ninguém precisava saber das aulas particulares, seria humilhação demais pra mim.

- Eu falei com seu pai de novo - ele disse depois um longo silencio - ele fica bastante irritado enquanto fala sobre você, o que foi aprontou pra deixá-lo desse jeito?  
- Eu não aprontei nada - respondi de mau humor - ele é um idiota igual a você, não me entende.  
- Nem imagino o porque - ele provocou olhando pela janela.  
- Porque esta fazendo isso em? – perguntei - que interesse tem em dar aulas pra mim? Aposto que consegue achar alunos que se importem com o que você tem a dizer.  
- Seu pai vai me ajudar a arrumar uma bolsa de estudos em Stanford - ele respondeu.  
- Ah claro porque não pensei nisso, ele comprou você.  
- Ele não me comprou - rebateu um pouco zangado - estou trabalhando pra conseguir, não é de graça. Não é fácil dar aulas pra você e olha que só dei uma até agora, você não presta atenção em nada do que eu falo, só fica olhando pras unhas.  
- Não presto atenção porque não preciso dessas drogas de aulas.  
- Não foi o que seu pai disse - deu de ombros.  
- Ele é um idiota, ele não entende, ele acha que me conhece, mas não conhece - disse zangada - só porque sou filha dele não significa que saiba alguma coisa sobre mim, afinal só tem tempo pro trabalho e blá, blá. E você vai se arrepender de trabalhar pra ele, meu pai não é confiável.  
- Vocês tem uma relação incrivelmente saudável, é até bonito de ver - ele novamente zombou.  
- Idiota - revirei os olhos.

Pra minha sorte finalmente chegamos em casa, estacionei o carro e não esperei por ele pra poder entrar. Meu pai achava que sabia algo sobre mim, que estava fazendo o melhor pra me ajudar, mas ele nunca entenderia o motivo das minhas dificuldades, nunca entenderia meus desejos e minhas expectativas, ele não se importava com o que eu queria ou se eu estava ou não feliz, ele só queria manter as aparências e ter alguém pra cuidar de seus negócios quando ele não pudesse mais. O caso é que a cada vez que ele me obrigava a fazer algo que eu não queria, cada vez que me deixava triste ou irritada com suas palavras duras, mas eu desejava que aquela maldita empresa dele afundasse, eu deixaria ela ir pro buraco se viesse pras minhas mãos.  
Larguei minhas coisas em cima da mesa e me sentei, eu até tentaria fugir dessa bendita aula, mas infelizmente meu pai estava em casa e aposto que ficaria de olho em mim o tempo todo. Então se eu não quisesse piorar minha situação teria que bancar a boazinha, eu poderia fazer isso se quisesse, mas não ia durar.  
- Que tal começar com matemática? - Finn perguntou se sentando a minha frente, ele não parecia estar nem ai pro meu mau humor, estava sempre sorrindo, qual era a dele?  
- Tanto faz - dei de ombros deixando claro que não me interessava nem um pouco.

- Matemática então - ele suspirou enquanto pegava os livros - vai ser uma longa tarde.  
Abri o meu caderno e comecei a bater com impaciência o lápis na mesa. Olhei na direção do escritório do meu pai e vi ele parado na porta me observando, eu sabia que ele faria isso... O encarei um instante deixando clara minha raiva e depois voltei a encarar Finn.  
- Da pra começar logo com isso? - eu insisti.  
- Esta ansiosa pra estudar? - ele sorriu - parece que temos um avanço.  
- Só estou ansiosa pra me livrar de você - resmunguei.  
Ia ser uma longa tarde... E só de pensar que ainda restava um semestre inteiro, eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa que me livrasse dessa bagunça mas no momento não me ocorria nada, enquanto minha cabeça não funcionasse eu teria de aturar essa chatice.


End file.
